Neo Daemon
by D.A. Kraide
Summary: A história retrata a luta entre 100 pessoas, que foram concebidos poderes a elas por um homem que planeja destruir a Terra com 10 super bombas. O único sobrevivente dentre os 100, poderá o desafiar em um duelo, para matá-lo, assim impedindo a destruição do planeta, segundo o que diz o inimigo ao mundo todo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Estava entardecendo, o sol estava fraco, um tom laranja escuro dava cor em meio ás nuvens de um céu nublado. De acordo com a previsão do tempo, iria chover a noite inteira, para felicidade de Andri, a previsão estava errada.  
Andri era um garoto de dezessete anos, com altura similar à uma pessoa de 20, e com o rosto de adulto, cabelos e olhos tão negros quanto a camiseta que vestia. Trajava uma camiseta de manga longa e preta, com uma caveira ornamentada em fios brancos cobrindo quase toda a parte frontal, e uma calça jeans preta, com fios em cinza, destacando os bolsos e a braguilha. Na costa carregava uma mochila preta e simples, sem desenhos ou marcas que a destacasse.  
A passos lentos, voltava da escola em direção à sua casa, ele estudava de noite, porém por falta de professores as aulas foram suspensas.  
Era um lugar escuro, com pouca iluminação, e vazio. O bairro é considerado muito perigoso, com altos índices de furtos e estupros, mas isso não o preocupava, afinal percorria esse caminho toda noite, hoje estava até mais tranquilo, o sol ainda iluminava um pouco, o que dava um pouco mais de tranquilidade à ele.  
Poucos veículos se via nas ruas, de fato era uma região não muito movimentada. Os poucos carros que passavam, eram antigos e humildes, geralmente barulhentos, e exalando fumaças negras e densas. Dentre os carros que passavam de tempo em tempo, um se destacou aos olhos de Andri, uma van totalmente preta, sem placa e com os vidros pretos, impedindo a visualização do interior da van. Ela diminuiu a velocidade ao se cruzar com Andri, ele por sua vez, acelerou o passo. Assustado, começou a correr, o caminho acabou à sua frente ao se deparar com uma esquina, suas únicas opções eram ir para a esquerda ou para direita, ele escolheu ir para a esquerda, se escolhesse ir para a direita, teria que atravessar a rua, mas a van poderia atropela-lo antes que conseguisse, tornando a esquerda sua única opção.  
Correndo e olhando para trás, ele não se importava muito com o que havia em sua frente, sua única preocupação era com a van, que também virara para a esquerda, e que agora aumentara a velocidade. Quando finalmente virou seu rosto para a frente, se deparou com dois homens, trajando negro da cabeça aos pés. Seus rostos estavam cobertos por um chapéu e um óculos escuro, com um sobretudo encobrindo o resto de seus corpos. Andri parou assim que os viu, a quase dois metros de distância, agora cercado, começou a entrar em desespero, sua respiração estava ofegante, seus olhos arregalados, e seu rosto parcialmente cobertos por suor, quando a van parou a seu lado, e os homens o jogou para dentro dela.  
Essa era a última cena de que se lembrava quando acordou de manhã em seu quarto. Seu corpo estava dolorido, principalmente sua nuca, com uma sensação estranha, como se tivesse tomado uma forte paulada na cabeça. Apesar dessa estranha sensação, ele assumiu aquela cena como um sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo.


	2. Andri-O que há comigo?

Capitulo 2 – O que há comigo?

De seu quarto, ainda deitado na cama, o cheiro de panqueca desperta sua fome. Lentamente se levanta de sua cama, e se dirige para o banheiro. Enquanto escova os dentes, ele percebe um leve inchaço, e um pequeno círculo vermelho no centro do inchaço, na parte lateral do pescoço. Ao tocar na extremidade avermelhada, sente uma forte dor, como se ele tivesse acabado de enfiar um espinho no pescoço, quando volta a olhar para o espelho, se depara com seu nariz escorrendo sangue, e uma forte dor de cabeça o faz perder o equilibro, e cair no chão.  
Alguns segundos depois, ainda redobrando sua consciência, se coloca em pé, e olha novamente para o espelho, desta vez estocando o sangramento nasal com um pedaço de papel higiênico. A dúvida tormenta sua cabeça, não entendendo a situação, as lembranças que foram consideradas apenas sonhos ainda tormenta seu pensamento. _O que está acontecendo comigo? _Essa era a única coisa que o preocupava.  
-Bom dia filho, tudo bem? Uma senhora considerada baixa em comparação a Andri, levemente corcunda de cabelos grisalhos e peles enrugadas, o recebe, com um prato coberto de panquecas ao molho.  
-Bom dia mãe, estou bem sim, e você? Andri não gostava de preocupar sua mãe com pequenos problemas, então, apesar do ocorrido no banheiro, do sonho estranho e das dores pelo corpo, ele preferiu dizer apenas um sim.  
-Estou bem. Que horas você chegou ontem?  
-Hm, eu não me lembro, me desculpe, era para eu ter te avisado quando cheguei.  
-Era mesmo! Não faça isso de novo, e como assim, você não lembra de ter chegado? Enfim, é melhor comer sua panqueca, ou vai se atrasar para a aula de reforço.  
-É melhor eu esperar um pouco para come-las então- brincou Andri.  
-Preguiçoso, é por isso que você está no reforço e eu não- disse em tom irônico uma voz vinda do final do corredor em que Andri veio.  
-Eu estou de reforço para recuperar matéria, afinal fiquei três meses em casa, por causa da perna quebrada. Você deveria estar no reforço junto comigo, se pelo menos tivesse puxado a inteligência do irmão gêmeo.  
-Você acha que quebrar a perna por tropeçar em uma pedra ao correr para tentar pegar o ônibus é inteligente, _irmãozinho? –_relembrou a irmã Andri, do vergonhoso acidente que resultou na quebra de sua perna.  
-Você não tem direito de tirar sarro, Diana, afinal não fui eu quem quebrou o braço ao escorregar da cadeira tentando pegar os biscoitos em cima do armário- retrucou o irmão esboçando uma risada desenfreada.  
-Parem vocês dois! –Gritou Misandra, aparando a briga dos filhos.  
-Desculpe, mãe- repetiu ambos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto se dirigiam à mesa, para tomar o café da manhã.  
No centro da mesa redonda, se encontrava as panquecas cobertas ao molho vermelho, tendo a sua direita um jarro de leite achocolatado. A refeição durou em volta de 30 minutos, todo café da manhã era demorado, pois passavam mais tempo conversando e rindo do que comendo. Por fim, quando acabou, Andri foi o primeiro a se retirar, saindo correndo pela posse do banheiro, disputando com sua irmã, que vinha logo atrás.  
A aula parecia não ter fim. Apesar de estar no reforço, Andri era extremamente inteligente, tendo ganhado vários prêmios em competições. Para ele, aquelas aulas extras eram totalmente desnecessárias, e ficavam ainda mais entediantes sem seus amigos Henri e Daniel, que concluíram o reforço semana passada. Depois de duas horas batalhando contra o sono para não dormir, por fim a aula acaba.

Devido ao pesadelo da noite passada, preferiu desta vez voltar à casa de ônibus, mesmo que isso custasse 30 minutos a mais de seu precioso dia. Naturalmente, Andri ia dormindo na viagem de ônibus, porém, daquela vez, passou o caminho pensando sobre o sonho, o questionando se realmente teria sido um sonho. Seus pensamentos não conseguiam chegar em nenhuma conclusão, ele estava prestes a esquecer o assunto, quando se ouve uma explosão. O pneu esquerdo da traseira do ônibus havia estourado, o que o fez perder o controle, e capotar. Com o ônibus de cabeça para baixo, fumaças saíam do motor do veículo, os passageiros estavam inconscientes, e o motorista havia sido arremessado para fora, com a veracidade do acidente, foi quando houve um segunda explosão. Desta vez com um barulho muito maior do que simplesmente a explosão de um pneu. O tanque de gasolina havia explodido, o ônibus estava agora coberto por densas chamas e uma cortina de fumaça cortava o céu azul. Uma multidão havia se tornado em volta do veículos, pessoas com jatos de água tentavam conter as chamas, quando uma sombra sai em meio às chamas, correndo, com o rosto coberto pelas mãos. A pessoa que havia saído do ônibus cortou a multidão, com sua roupa queimada, não parou por nada, e continuou correndo.

Quando finalmente descobriu seu rosto, Andri já estava longe do campo de visão de qualquer pessoa foi quando ele finalmente parou, ofegante, e tirou sua camiseta, que foi parcialmente incinerada pelo fogo. Em seu corpo, não havia absolutamente nenhum ferimento, nenhuma queimadura, nada. _O que diabos está acontecendo comigo ?!_ Pensou, enquanto continuava correndo, desesperado, por não entender absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido.

Ao chegar em casa, não encontrou ninguém, sua mãe estava trabalhando, e sua irmã tinha saído com as amigas. Correu para o banheiro, tirou o resto de sua calça que não havia sido incinerada pelas chamas e entrou no chuveiro. Enquanto a água escorria pelo seu corpo, sentou-se no chão do banheiro, e começou a chorar.

_Eu sou um monstro? Uma aberração? _Se perguntava se o ocorrido teria alguma relação com o sonho, e com a experiência que teve no banheiro de manhã.

Deitou-se no sofá, e ficou assistindo televisão até pegar no sono. Ao abrir os olhos, ele se encontra em um lugar escuro e frio, assumindo que é outro pesadelo, ele se levante, e começa a correr em direção a única luz que vê por toda sua volta, uma pequena esfera luminosa, que se destaca em meio à escuridão. Enquanto corria, ofegante para a luz, começa a ouvir um barulho ensurdecedor, que o faz ajoelhar. Quando arruma forças para se levantar e continuar, avista à sua frente a imagem de um homem igual ao que havia sonhado na noite anterior, entre ele e a luz, desta vez com o braço erguido, e com uma seringa em sua mão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, se vira e começa a correr em direção oposta à luz, e um riso amedrontador preenche o silêncio na escuridão, quando uma palavra se destaca em meio aos risos, "_acorde, acorde, acorde!_".

Quando finalmente, acordou, se deparou gritando assustado, com sua mãe o balançando e gritando para acordar.

-O que aconteceu filho, você está bem ?!- Perguntou Misandra, com uma expressão de alívio e preocupação ao mesmo tempo.

-Foi apenas um pesadelo. Não se preocupe, mãe.

_Não foi só um pesadelo, tem algo de errado acontecendo comigo!_ Mais tarde, quando o clima havia se acalmado na casa, ambos sentaram no sofá e começaram a assistir televisão.

Andri não disse o que tinha acontecido com ele no ônibus, preferia esquecer aquela cena, e tratar como milagre, quando uma notícia atraí a atenção de ambos:

_(Repórter da televisão)_

-Interrompemos o noticiário para uma notícia urgente! Uma forte explosão destruiu grande parte de Jeollanam-do, Coréia do Sul. A hipótese é que a Usina Nuclear Yonggwang seja a causadora dessa explosão, porém, há hipóteses de um atentado terrorista, ou de um ataque dos Esta...- Um forte chiado corta a transmissão, e, a imagem de um homem mascarado assume o lugar da repórter na televisão. Usando uma máscara totalmente negra, com um sorriso com dentes parcialmente quebrados desenhado na região onde normalmente estaria uma boca, e dois olhos arregalados, também desenhados aonde seria os olhos de uma pessoa. Acompanhado de um chiado, o homem mascarado, com uma voz rouca e irônica, -começa a falar:

-Receio que já souberam da maior, sim, a explosão na queridíssima Jeollanam-do -o homem desata um sorriso alto e maligno-ah sim, só gostaria de esclarecer uma pequena coisinha nisso tudo, _huuuuuuuuuuum_, não foi a senhora usina nuclear que provocou a explosão, foi eu! –Novamente o homem começa a rir, desta vez de forma espalhafatosa, até ficar quieto, rapidamente, mudando seu humor de alegre para sério –vocês devem estar se perguntando, como um idiota como eu foi capaz disso? Bem, a resposta é simples. EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA! Bem, vamos logo ao que interessa. Essa explosão que houve na Coreia... Bem, pense em mais dez dessas, só que com um poder destrutivo ainda maior! Sim, é isso que acontecerá. Daqui a um ano, outras dez _superbombinhas_ irão explodir. Só gostaria de avisar que, se isso acontecer mesmo, o planeta já era! –novamente, o homem desata uma risada grotesca, e depois continua sua fala, sério –bem, eu amo esse planetinha chamado Terra, então deixei uma opção, para que ele não acabe. Nesse exato momentos, cem pessoas do mundo inteiro devem estar tendo um dia estranho, onde sonharam com coisas muito sinistras, e coisas paranormais estão acontecendo. Bem, resumindo, o planeta está nas mãos dessas cem pessoas!

Andri, ao ouvir o que o homem disse, logo começou a soar frio, e seu coração a bater mais rápido, ele com certeza era uma dentre essas cem pessoas. Então, o homem prosseguiu:

-Vou explicar como será. Nessas cem pessoas, foi aplicado um soro, que deu a elas superpoderes. Você com certeza está me achando louco, afinal, superpoderes? Isso não existe! Para você que disse isso, veja as imagens a seguir.

Cenas de pessoas fazendo coisas totalmente impossíveis em público começaram a serem transmitidas, dentre as cenas, Andri se identificou com uma, um garoto saindo de um ônibus em chamas, correndo, sem nenhum ferimento, com o rosto coberto pelos seus braços. Quando as cenas terminaram de serem passadas, o homem prosseguiu:

-Se você ainda não acredita em mim, bem, então vá se ferrar. Agora para os meus queridos escolhidos. Vocês têm apenas um ano para se matarem! Sim, é assim que vai funcionar. Quando sobrar apenas uma única pessoa dentre as cem escolhidas, eu aparecerei, e concederei a ela a oportunidade de me enfrentar, e me matar, para que eu não detona as super bombas! Só gostaria de deixar claro uma coisinha, à vocês, pessoas miseráveis e normalmente insignificantes, continuem suas vidinhas de merda, e rezem para que os meus escolhidos se matem antes de um ano, porque, se isso não acontecer, bem, é _kabum_ para vocês! Aos governos mundiais, se vocês tentarem achar as bombas, ou interferirem na carnificina dos meus anjinhos, eu explodirei uma das dez super bombas! Agora, a você, que não tem certeza se é ou não um dos cem escolhidos, ou melhor, um _Neo Daemon, _você terá a oportunidade de tirar suas dúvidas. Aqueles que sentirem uma enorme dor de cabeça em dez segundos, bem, então é melhor você já ir planejando como matar noventa e nove pessoas!

Então, a televisão desligou, e ligou novamente, desta vez passando o conteúdo normal da televisão. Misandra, assustada com a notícia, antes que pudesse comentar sobre a mesma com seu filho, é surpreendida pelo grito de Andri, que estava sentindo a tal dor de cabeça que o homem mascarado disse.


	3. Andri -Queime

Adeus, mãe.

-O que você está fazendo?! –Misandra, com os olhos avermelhados de tanto chorar, o enchia de perguntas, enquanto Andri desesperadamente jogava peças de roupas em uma mala. –Olhe para mim, o que significa isso?!

Andri ignorou os questionamentos de sua mãe, e continuou a jogar peças de roupa em sua mala o mais rápido que conseguia. Ele a ignorou até o momento que Misandra o segurou pelo braço, o segurando e forçando a olhar nos seus olhos.

-Eu tenho que me apressar! Eu vi mãe, eu vi! Enquanto eu sentia aquela dor de cabeça esquisita, eu consegui ver pessoas no mundo inteiro sentindo a mesma dor! Com certeza elas também me viram, e, se isso de fato aconteceu, eles virão aqui me matar!

-Por que eles viriam?! –Perguntou Misandra, com sua voz enrouquecida de tanto gritar. –Aquilo foi coincidência! Aquele homem da televisão é louco!

-Mãe! Aquele garoto... Que saiu do ônibus em chamas, sem nenhum ferimento... Sou eu mãe! Ele não mentiu em nada, se eu ficar aqui, logo virão aqui, para me matar. E de maneira alguma colocaria você e Diana em perigo! –Andri não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, que agora também manchavam seu rosto.

-Pense em nós! Seu pai já se foi, e agora você?! Você lembra o quanto a morte de Otávio abalou ela?! O que você acha que será dela, agora você indo embora também!

-Ela terá uma vida! Ele viverá, terá filhos, e netos, construirá uma família, e será feliz! –Exclamou Andri, soltando seu braço da fraca mão de Misandra. –Se eu ficar, todos nós morremos. Você e Diana, vocês ainda podem ser felizes. Não serei egoísta à ponto de arriscar suas vidas em troca de uma curta falsa felicidade!

-E o que você pensa em fazer, hein?! Sair por aí matando pessoas?! Você é melhor do que isso Andri, eu sei disso! Pense, será isso que sua irmã irá querer ver nas notícias?! Que seu irmão se tornou um assassino?! Vamos enfrentar isso como uma família, filho, assim como sempre fizemos!

Andri ajoelhou-se, com seus olhos ainda soltando lágrimas direcionado ao chão. –O que eu faço mãe? Por que eu?

Misandra ajoelhou-se a sua frente. Com suas mãos, ergueu a cabeça de Andri, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos, e o abraçou, dizendo:

-Não se preocupe filho, não permitirei que nada te aconteça.

Já havia escurecido, quando o clima na casa havia acalmado. Depois daquilo, eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra, Misandra foi para a cozinha, preparar o jantar, enquanto Andri dormia em sua cama. O jantar foi terrivelmente triste. Na mesa, se encontrava Andri, Diana e Misandra, ninguém ousava dizer uma única palavra, diferente de todos os anteriores, que passavam a refeição toda rindo e conversando.

-Quem morreu dessa vez, pessoal?! –Disse Diana, levantando-se e apoiando-se as mão na mesa. –É sério, esse é o jantar mais entediante que já tive na vida. Desembuchem, o que aconteceu?

-Não aconteceu nada, Diana. –Misandra a respondeu, enquanto cortava um pedaço de carne. –Dormi mal, e hoje no trabalho foi um tédio.

Diana de cara percebeu que era mentira, mas estava inconformada suficiente com o fato de sua mãe mentir para ela, que reduziu-se apenas a sair da mesa, e ir para o quarto, acompanhado de uma frase aborrecida e amarga:

-Estou sem fome. Podem continuar com o seu _jantar_.

Todos já haviam dormido. Todos, exceto Andri, que perdera o sono por dormir o resto da tarde inteira. Encostado na cama, se encontrava ajoelhado no chão, com o rosto entre as pernas, e os braços lançando sua cabeça nas pernas. _Eu tenho que fazer isso, eu sei que tenho, então, por que é tão difícil?!_. Esse era a única coisa que se passava na cabeça dele nesse momento. Enquanto parte de si queria continuar ali, e viver sua vida normalmente, e, apesar de todos os acontecimentos estranhos, tratar o aviso do homem mascado como uma mentira de mal gosto, uma outra parte queria fugir dali, aproveitar a calada da noite para correr o máximo possível, o suficiente para deixar sua família segura.

Após horas se passarem, ele continuava na mesma posição, pensando nas mesmas coisas. Ás vezes ele olhava para sua mala, parcialmente preenchida de roupas. Mas essa visão o encorajava a sair, e ele não gostava de tal pensamento. Foi quando por fim adormeceu.

Foi um cochilo rápido, acordou cerca de trinta minutos após ter dormido, os pesadelos não o deixavam dormir em paz, ficar acordado era mais tranquilizante. Foi quando deu por si com um barulho estrondo na porta da entrada. Alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse, e baixo para que não acordasse sua mãe e sua irmã.

_Será que... Mas já vieram?! O que eu faço?!_ Tais pensamentos agora perturbavam sua consciência, foi quando arrumou coragem para sair de seu quarto, e investigar sua casa, em busca do causador do barulho.

Com as luzes apagadas, partiu em direção à sala. _Eu conheço a casa, meu inimigo não, as luzes apagadas serão uma vantagem para mim_, pensavam, enquanto ia silenciosamente passo a passo, com um bastão em sua mão. Por fim se encontrou no final do corredor, à sua frente, estava a sala. À sua esquerda ficava a televisão, encostada na parede, com um sofá de três lugares um pouco mais a frente. Do lado direito, ficava a mesa de jantar, no centro da parte esquerda da sala, com dois armários cobrindo as paredes.

Em seu interior, não conseguia achar forças para dar o próximo passo, e entrar na sala. O fato de ele ir para um lado, e o inimigo estiver no outro, o desencorajava. Preferia ficar ali, aonde era seguro. Segundos se passaram, até que se deu por fim já na cozinha, que ficava para lá da sala. _Não tem ninguém, será que eu ouvi coisas? Aposto que foi aquele gato chato do vizinho._ Colocou o bastão que segurava na mesa da cozinha, e ainda com a luz apagada, pegou uma garrafa d'água na geladeira, e fartou sua sede.

Água fria escorria pelo queixo, quando Andri ouviu o grito de sua mãe. Jogando a garrafa ao chão, correu em direção ao quarto de Misandra, esquecendo-se de seu bastão, e deixando a água gelada da garrafa esvair-se cozinha afora.

Quando por fim chegou no quarto, se deparou com sua mãe assustada, atrás de sua cama, utilizando o cabeçalho de sua cama como um escudo, e um homem estranho, de costa à ele, em posição de ataque.

O homem trajava uma calça cinza e esfarrapada, tinha seu cabelo longo, num tom preto e marrom, que se espalhava pela sua cabeça, de forma desorganizada, como se nunca tivesse sido usado nele um pente, ou, pelo cheio, um shampoo. Sua camisa, de cor marrom, era cavada e rasgada, tão suja quanto os braços e os pés descalços que estavam amostra.

Andri gritando, chutou-o e o fez cair em frente à cama, batendo a cabeça no colchão, enquanto o resto de seu corpo se estendia pelo carpete cinza-branco. Rapidamente o homem pôs-se em pé, agora dividindo seus olhares com Misandra e Andri.

-Criança imbecil, poderia ter sobrevivido. Vim atrás apenas da Neo Daemon, mas parece que de sobra matarei um garoto tolo. –Disse o homem, enquanto mostrava seus poucos dentes sujos e com partes negras, num rosnado similar à um cachorro.

_Então eu estava certo!_ Foi a única coisa que Andri pensou. _Mas ele acha que minha mãe é a Neo Daemon, o que significa isso?_ Mesmo querendo resposta, se limitou em continuar olhando para o homem, esperando prever sua próxima ação.

Foi quando, antes que Andri conseguisse piscar, o homem se joga em sua direção. Com o braço direito em volta de seu pescoço, o homem o imobiliza, apontando com o braço esquerdo, uma faca em direção a cabeça de Andri.

-Não tente nada mulher, ou seu filhinho aqui morre. –Disse o homem, agora com um sorriso arrogante, ao invés de um rosnado no rosto. Apontando para uma segunda faca, que foi jogada da mão direita do homem quando Misandra se assustou e o empurrou, disse:

-Se você pegar aquela faca, e se matar, seu querido filho vive. Se você fizer qualquer outra coisa que não seja isso, seu querido filho morre. E então minha querida senhora, o que lhe vale mais, sua vida, ou seu filho?

_É a mim que você tem que matar, eu sou o Neo Daemon!_ Andri sabia que ele era o verdadeiro alvo, que era ele quem teria de morrer, mas seu medo não o permitia dizer tais palavras.

Misandra, lentamente, com os olhos perfurando o indigente, se dirige em direção a faca.

-Eu faço o que você quiser, mas largue o meu filho. –Disse Misandra, tomando o máximo de cuidado, para não enfurecer o homem.

-Uma coisa, depois outra. Primeiro você morre, depois ele morr-vive.

Misandra segurava as facas com as duas mãos. Enquanto chorava, pedia ao homem para soltar Andri. Foi quando um grito veio da porta do quarto:

-O que é isso?! –Diana, em um grito amedrontado, desvia a atenção do homem, de Misandra para ela.

Misandra, por sua vez, vendo isso como uma oportunidade, corre em direção ao homem, a fim de libertar o filho de seus braços. Porém, o homem logo redobra sua atenção para Misandra, que já se encontra em cima dele.

Sangue manchou o carpete cinza-branco de vermelho. O local que antes se encontrava eufórico, agora era dominado por um silêncio absoluto. Os únicos sons que se ouvia, era do gemido de Misandra, ao colocar a mão em seu braço. Ajoelhada, sua mão e seu braço é consumido pelo vermelho de sangue.

-Mãe! –Gritou Andri, desesperado. Empurrou com os cotovelos o indigente para trás, e ajoelhou-se de frente para sua mãe. Colocando sua mão no ombro de sua mãe, ele volta a olhar para o homem, que agora se encontrava de costas à Diana, e com a faca ensanguentada na mão.

-O que você fez?! –Gritou Andri com o homem, mesmo sabendo da resposta.

-Isso foi culpa dela moleque! –Gritou o homem, ainda mais alto que Andri.

O indigente rapidamente se virou, e correu para direção de Diana, afim de conseguir um novo refém, porém, foi impedido por Andri, que segurou o homem pela gola da camiseta esfarrapada dele e o jogou em direção oposta a Diana e Misandra, o deixando num canto afastado de ambas.

-Eu não vou te perdoar! –exclamou Andri, enquanto amparava sua irmã, que estava em estado de choque. –Chame uma ambulância, eu cuido desse homem.

Diana, ainda em estado de choque, correu para a cozinha em direção ao telefone, sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos e salgando a sua boca.

-Você só está dificultando as coisas, moleque. –Disse o homem, com um sorriso cômico no rosto, e com um olhar de intimidação. De forma corcunda, ele estava com seu lado esquerdo à frente, com a faca em sua mão, enquanto sua mão direita estava com o punho fechado, mais atrás, como se ele estivesse preparado para socar o que viesse.

Andri correu a sua direção. Em resposta, o homem tentou esfaqueá-lo, em um movimento na vertical, de baixo para cima, porém foi impedido, quando Andri segurou seu punho com a mão direita, e o socou o rosto com a esquerda. Andri, ainda sem soltar o punho do homem, ele com a mesma mão que usou para socar, segurou a cabeça do homem, e a aproximou de seu joelho, que acertou em cheio a boca do homem. A faca havia caído no chão, e o homem tinha se soltado de Andri, e afastado dois passos para trás.

O homem limpou seu rosto, sem tirar os olhos de Andri, e depois, mostrou a face para ele, ela que por sua vez não se encontrava com nenhum ferimento ou sangramento se quer.

_Não é possível, meu soco e minha joelhada não fez nada com ele?!_ Pensava Andri, não entendendo a situação.

-Você esperou ver meu nariz sangrando ou algo do tipo? –Disse o homem. Antes que Andri pudesse responder, ele continuou. –Se você esperou, você é um tolo, onde já se viu um bicho de pelúcia sangrar? –O homem que antes falava sério, agora ria do rosto de dúvida de Andri.

_Os Neo Daemon ganham superpoderes._ Pensou ele, _então se tornar um bicho de pelúcia, é o poder desse homem?! Mas se isso é verdade, qual seria o meu?!_ Andri se limitou a ignorar tais pensamentos, e focar apenas no homem que se encontra a sua frente.

Novamente, Andri correu em direção ao homem, mas dessa vez foi diferente, o homem também correndo em direção a ele, o segurou pela cintura e o jogou para o chão, ambos rolaram de um lado para o outro, até por fim o homem ficar por cima, enforcando Andri, que tentava futilmente tirar a mão do homem do seu pescoço, em busca de ar, enquanto sua outra mão se encontrava empurrando o peito do homem.

-Você, diabinho, irá morrer. E depois, sua querida mamãe, que pena que agora ela desmaiou, e não poderá ver você morrendo, mas não se preocupe! Contarei todos os detalhes a ela antes de matar. Ah, e aquela menininha linda, ela é boa demais para morrer tão cedo, brincarei um pouco com ela, antes de matá-la, se é que me entende. –Tais palavras enfureceram Andri, que agora rosnava, de forma muito mais amedrontadora do que o modo que o homem rosnou anteriormente. De pouco em pouco, o homem foi soltando o pescoço de Andri, e a gritar de dor.

-Quente! O que é isso?! –Praguejava o homem enquanto a pele dele onde Andri tocava era queimada. –Me solte seu insolente, isso queima!

Quando por fim o homem soltou o pescoço de Andri, o seu braço já havia sido parcialmente queimado. Utilizando a mão que antes empurrava o peito do homem, Andri agora segurava o outro braço do homem, enquanto respirava o máximo possível. O homem já estava gritando, se debatendo em cima de Andri numa tentativa que ele se soltasse, mas não tinha resposta. Ele não soltava o homem por nada, foi quando ele terminou de sugar o máximo de ar que seus pulmões conseguiam conter dentro de si.

De repente, ouve-se uma forte explosão. Assustada, Diana corre novamente em direção ao quarto, quando se depara com o teto queimado, o homem, encostado na parede, afastado o máximo possível de Andri, se encontrava desesperado, gritando, com a parte esquerda de seu peito e seu braço esquerdo mutilado, com espumas queimadas no lugar onde deveria estar ossos amostras e sangues escorrendo.

No carpete, um forte fogo separava o homem de Andri. Ele, que por sua vez, se encontrava ajoelhado, admirando suas mãos, ou melhor, seu poder.


	4. George -Pain

Capítulo 4

–Andri, o que você está fazendo, venha, me ajude! –Gritava Diana, enquanto tentava tirar sua mãe do quarto e conter o sangramento em seu braço ao mesmo tempo.

O homem, que antes se afastava de Andri, se empurrando sua costa contra a parede, agora estava inconsciente, com seu braço esquerdo, e metade de seu peito extinguidos pelas chamas.

–Andri, vamos logo! –Gritou Diana, agora com uma voz mais alta e severa.

Andri a princípio não havia notado a irmã, estava em estado de choque, com o que acabou de fazer, porém, com o segundo grito, redobrou a sanidade, e ajudou sua irmã. Enquanto ele a carregava nas costas, sua irmã com um pano, estocava o máximo possível o sangramento.

Após Misandra ser deixada na sala, Diana continuou com ela, impedindo o sangramento, até a chegada da ambulância que chamou mais cedo. Andri por sua vez, começou a encher um balde de água, e tentou desesperadamente conter o incêndio. Depois de quinze baldes, e nenhuma atenção ao homem inconsciente, finalmente conseguiu. Os primeiros socorros chegaram logo depois dele ter terminado, e correram ajudar Misandra.

Só depois que sua mãe foi levada em uma maca para o veículo, que ele se lembrou do homem, e pediu ajuda aos médicos. _E se eles verem?_ Pensava Andri, ao lembrar que o homem, no lugar de sangue, havia espumas e tufas de algodões jorrando do ferimento. Mas era tarde demais, enquanto guiava os homens ao indigente que se encontrava inconsciente no quarto de sua mãe, tentava bolar alguma ideia, que explicasse aquela situação.

–Garoto, não temos tempo para brincadeiras! –Disse o paramédico, enquanto praguejava num tom irritado e alto. A princípio, Andri não tinha entendido o tom bravo do homem, então entrou no quarto, para mostrar aos paramédicos o indigente sem seu braço esquerdo, e com metade de seu peito incinerado.

_–_Aonde ele foi!? –disse Andri a si mesmo, ao perceber que o homem não estava mais ali._ Isso é impossível! Não tem como ele ter fugido!_ Queria gritar Andri, mas não saberia explicar aos homens o motivo do grito. Então, se limitou a um pedido de desculpas.

–Garoto, estamos levando sua mãe conosco, para o hospital. Trate-se de se recompor, e ajude sua irmã, ela não está bem. Pegue-a, e venha conosco na ambulância.

–Tudo bem. –Disse Andri, mesmo seu coração não concordando. _Eu tenho que fugir. Se eu ficar, aquele homem voltará. Mas e se eu fugir, e ele vir atrás de vingança!?_ Enquanto sua mente tentava resolver esse dilema, ele e sua irmã adentravam à ambulância.

**G**eorge

Sua visão estava embaçada. Lentamente, ia se movendo esgueirando na parede com seu braço direito. Em sua cabeça, repetia continuamente a mesma coisa, _maldito seja!_

A luz do poste tremeluzia. Sozinho na esquina, suas únicas companhias eram o frio a dor, e um lençol que levara consigo da casa, para esconder o ferimento. O medo de morrer, de encontrar novamente com o monstro que dizimara seu braço a cinza não o deixava dormir, e a extrema dor em dor aonde deveria ser seu braço esquerdo o impedia de reunir forças para prosseguir. Uma voz o chamou à sua direita.

–George! –Disse um homem, que vinha em sua direção, com seu corpo todo coberto por um cobertor de lã branca, acinzentada pela sujeira e acompanhada pelo mau odor. Quase não se via pele em seu rosto, a parte de baixo coberto por uma densa barba grisalha, longa e desorganizada, e com uma touca que cobria-lhe toda a testa.

–Freed, é você? –George, com sua visão embaçada pela dor, tentou com toda a sua força reconhecer o homem. –Me ajude.

–Sim, sou eu! Dormindo na rua de novo!? Vim procurar você, queria um daquele _negócio, _mas quando cheguei na sua luxuosa ponte, não te vi. Então decidi sair para procurar. _Espertalhão_ em, fugiu de mim para _brincar sozinho_, hein!? Espero que não tenha usado todas! –O homem então se aproximou. Afim de revista-lo, jogou o lençol que cobria George. –O que diabos aconteceu com você!? –Praguejou Freed, enquanto cambaleava para trás. –Quando perdeu seu braço!? E que cicatriz louca é essa!? Parece que você perdeu seu braço faz dez anos, mas ontem eu o derrubei num braço de ferro, como isso é possível cara!?

_Cicatriz!?_ George não havia se dado conta que o seu ferimento já havia cicatrizado. Sua visão embaçada não o permitia ver o estado do machucado. Ele desmaiou, antes que pudesse explicar algo para seu amigo, ou ao menos tentar explicar.


End file.
